Antidote
by xXxRandom KatxXx
Summary: Sequel to 'When She Cries'. Ann and Skipper deal with Annie's past, which reveals secret feelings. THE DRAWING CONTEST IS STILL OPEN! PLEASE ENTER! R&R plz.


I don't own POM or Antidote by B. Reith

* * *

><p>Antidote<p>

_Ohhh_  
><em>She set out to make a change<em>  
><em>And leave her broken shattered past behind<em>  
><em>Past behind<em>  
><em>Get back to the fairy tales<em>  
><em>She dreamed about when she was just a child<em>  
><em>Just a child<em>

* Flashback*

A young Annie came running to her mother, smiling and laughing. "Mommy! I'm gonna be a princess when I grow up!" Annie's mother smiled at her daughter but said nothing.

*End flashback*

_She used to be an optimist_  
><em>But now she sees the obvious<em>

_She's running out of places to call home_

Ann looked at the zoo from her perch atop the clock tower._"Is this really my home, Do I really belong here?" _She wondered aloud. Skipper walked up to her. "Is that what you wanted to talk about yesterday?" She nodded. "I'm all ears."

_At night time she cries out_  
><em>The skylights be her audience<em>  
><em>Cuz no one else will listen to<em>  
><em>Her silent lonely soul<em>

She balled up her paw/fist and pounded the concrete below her."Why me! Why was I captured! I don't belong here! I'm a wild animal, not some doll on a showcase! I want to go home!" She yelled.

_She's looking for an antidote_  
><em>She's looking for a man that won't<em>  
><em>Take advantage of her heart and steal her soul<em>  
><em>Leave her in the freezing cold<em>  
><em>A remedy<em>  
><em>That will take the pain away<em>  
><em>So she can go and start her life over again<em>  
><em>Let the broken pieces mend<em>

"I want my life back, and my heart! Those stupid humans ripped it out when they killed my fiance!" Skippers eyes widened and softened.

_At age 23 she's tried it all_  
><em>But can't remove the poison from her veins<em>  
><em>From her veins<em>  
><em>She blames herself and tries to numb<em>  
><em>The shame inbued by self inflicting pain<em>  
><em>Over and again<em>

"I ask myself everyday 'why keep going, what do I have left to live for, If I'm alone?'..." Skipper finally found the words to speak. "Live for him, live for whom ever else you have lost, but most of all; live for God."

_Something deeps inside her heart_  
><em>Rekindles and ignites a spark<em>  
><em>And burns like candles lighting up the dark<em>  
><em>She feels the air and breathes it in<em>  
><em>And dares herself to dream again<em>  
><em>She's going on a search for something <em>  
><em>Worth believing in<em>

"I don't know much about God but I know He gave His life for you, and even though you say you're alone, you aren't; you have friends that adore you and..."

"And what?" She asked, turning away from him.

_Now is not forever_  
><em>All that's seen will fade away<em>  
><em>These wars will end<em>  
><em>There is an antidote <em>  
><em>To heal your broken pain<em>  
><em>There is a lifeline that hides<em>  
><em>Inside the maker of your frame<em>  
><strong><em>He gave His life<em>**  
><strong><em>Hold your head up high<em>**  
><em>You will get by<em>

"...And someone who loves you." He murmured

She snorted. "Yeah right, who would love a scarred ol' battle ax like me?" He was about to say something else when she cut him off. " Well, I reckon you've heard enough of my sob story, I'm gonna go." With that she walked towards the HQ but not before hearing.

" I love you, 'Tasia ."

Ann's eyes widened, she hadn't heard that pet name from anyone but _HIM_ in years.

Skipper was walking past a sleeping Annie, on his way to bed when her eyes opened. She smiled. "Thank you. You have helped me more than you know." She beckoned him closer. " I love you too, Skippy." She whispered, kissing him on the beak quickly before curling up and falling asleep.

Unknown to both a third party watched this, bemusedly. The shadowed figure spoke. "I hope you'll be better for her than I was..." A howl was heard in the distance and the figure turned and ran into the night...

~To be continued~

* * *

><p>The sequel to 'When she Cries'.<p>

NOTE: both of these one-shots are set AFTER the events of 'Meeting Annie' (which will be updated soon) and BEFORE the events of it's sequel 'I miss you'.


End file.
